The present invention relates to an earphone assembly having an unique bracket member for retaining an earphone unit as used with a portable radio or cassette player for leisure activity in place on the head of a user, the bracket member having a shape and configuration for receiving a strap of a head gear in engagement therewith, wherein the bracket member is located in that position on the user's head by which the earphone unit secured to the lowermost end thereof is positively urged into engagement with the ear of the user.
Earphones or ear pieces for use with various kinds of headsets for plugging into radios, cassettes, and various kinds of communication equipment have been in general use heretofore, and usually included a pair of ear pieces that were attached to opposite ends of a bendable plastic or metal band that was worn over the head of the user for location of the ear pieces in engagement with the ears of the user. Sets of this type have been available both as earphone sets and as ear protector sets, both types of ear pieces, however, having the disadvantage of being bulky and cumbersome as well as being relatively uncomfortable to wear for extended periods of time. Further, the prior known earphone sets were not adaptable for use in leisure activities and would become dislodged with even the slighted physical activity.
A head set or headphone construction of the general type in use heretofore and having a bendable metallic over-the-head strap is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,539 to Schuster et al,. Ear pieces of the type that provide accoustical protection are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,273, to Labaire, and 2,361,963 Rosenblatt. The headphone as disclosed in the Schuster et al patent is of the conventional type and includes a bendable metal strap that fits over the head of the user, and as such was not only uncomfortable in the use thereof but did not always locate the earphone in proper oriented relation to the user's head. The present invention, as will be described hereinafter, avoids the use of a bendable metal strap and incorporates a novel bracket member that is maintained in place by a strap of a conventional head gear in a manner that is both comfortable in use and effective in placing an earphone unit in secure oriented position on the user's head.
Both the Labaire and Rosenblatt patents are concerned with the protection of the ears of the user against sounds of extreme intensity, and therefore do not pertain to an earphone construction wherein the ear piece is placed in aural communication with the ear of the user for transmission of sound thereto. As will be described, the head gear as incorporated in the subject invention is normally provided with a nonmetallic strap that is similar in some respects to the Labaire and Rosenblatt head pieces that provide for the securement of the ear protectors on the head of the user, but in applicant's device, the strap of the head gear as incorporated therein cooperates with a novel bracket member for mounting an earphone unit on the head of the user so as to place the earphone unit in proper oriented position thereon to efficiently transmit sound to the user's ear. Further, the head gear strap cooperates with the bracket member to securely locate the earphone in place on the user's head without fear of dislodgement thereof even if the user is involved in some physical activity such as exercising or jogging.
Other types of head sets and ear piece construction representing the closest prior art of which applicant is aware as relating to the subject invention are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,861 to Dempsey et al; 1,560,718, Nowosielski; 1,648,832 Urban; 3,549,831 Forney; 3,308,480 Elder; 4,167,043 Hartig; 4,100,653 Sensabaugh; and 4,110,583 Lepper.
In the latter listed patents as referred to above, the head set constructions as disclosed therein relate to the ear piece units per se and therefore do not contemplate the novel features of applicants's attachment as embodied in the subject invention, wherein a unique bracket construction is provided for securely mounting an earphone unit on the head of the user in proper oriented relation with respect to the ear of the user.